Fun On A Yacht
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Rhonda are having a nice little date on Rhonda's parents's yacht, relaxing after a long while of being in Hillwood. Will Arnold and Rhonda's budding romance continue to bloom? Arnold x Rhonda, Arnda!


All right, it's been a while since I wrote an Arnda one-shot, but I think it was about time I did another one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple months since Arnold and Rhonda began to go out with each other. Sure, there were some mixed reactions from the students of PS 118, with Curly and Helga being a little negative about it at first, but overtime, they came to accept the relationship for what it was, reluctantly. But for the football headed kid and the rich girl, they were always going to have eyes for each other, no matter what the circumstances were.

And right now, both kids were currently riding out on a nice little yacht, sitting in beach chairs and relaxing, watching over the sea as Arnold looked over to his girlfriend. "It sure was nice of your parents take me along on your yacht. In fact, I didn't even know you had a yacht."

"I'm just filled with surprises." Rhonda gave a cheeky grin as she turned towards her boyfriend. "We don't usually go over to the yacht, but when we do, it's always a nice little sailing activity. Plus, it does save a little money for when we don't have quite enough for trips."

"You, Rhonda W. Lloyd, and her family, not wanting to go on expensive trips?" Arnold smirked, raising an eyebrow towards the girl.

Rhonda paused for a moment as she tapped her foot. "Fair point. But my parents were just kind enough to let you come over and spend the next couple days here with me, right? So, don't even try to tease me about it."

"Believe me, teasing you is the last thing on my mind." Arnold smirked, before looking out at the sea. "Besides, I like being out here on the sea with you. It's nice, it's quiet, and it gets me away from all the hustle and bustle that goes on in Hillwood."

Rhonda nodded in agreement as she relaxed in her chair. "I'm glad you think so, darling. I feel you deserve a little getaway from all the work you have to put through..."

The football headed kid sighed. "Heaven knows this is the sixth time in two months I had to get through to Sid. I swear, I feel like I'm repeating lessons with him."

Rhonda looked over and pulled her short, football headed boyfriend over to her as she stroked his hair. "Awwww, I can tell you're feeling a little stressed."

"But this vacation, I really needed right now." Arnold sighed as he looked over at his beautiful raven haired girlfriend, grinning. "Because if it means I have time to spend with a beautiful, pretty girl like you, then it's worth it."

Rhonda giggled. "Oh, surely you jest!"

Arnold joined in the laughter as he looked up at the sky, with some nice, bright and fluffy clouds passing by. The boy gave a sigh as he turned towards the girl, knowing that at this moment, he felt blissful. A wave of relaxation was kicking in as the breeze of the sea blew past him, slightly blowing his hair. Arnold paused as he looked over towards his girlfriend. "Rhonda?"

"Hm?" Rhonda turned her head towards the football-headed boy.

"Do you ever... do this with any other boy, invite them over to your parents's yacht?" The boy quizzed.

Rhonda looked surprised, before pausing. "Well... I have to admit, I have considered it a couple of times, but... there was no other boy I like enough to take. And I knew that my parents probably never approved of any of the other boys... save for you."

"That's nice to know..." Arnold paused as Rhonda got up, getting an idea.

"Say, why don't we go inside?" Rhonda smiled. "I can always use some help with my shuffleboarding skills?"

The boy raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded as he got up from his chair and followed his girlfriend down below to the ship's hull.

* * *

The inside of the ship was just as nice as it was on the outside, with a couple of bedrooms, a kitchen and a nice little rec room. The rec room, where Arnold and Rhonda were right now, had a few board games and a little make-shift shuffleboard station as Arnold was currently using the stick to push the puck over to the target. Arnold looked over to his girlfriend with a grin. "I will admit, I played a lot of shuffleboard, but I never knew you were into something like this."

"It helps that I practice the sport quite a bit." Rhonda blushed. "It's the only sport Mother loves, and Daddy always was impressed with her skills."

As the raven-haired girl took her place and used the stick to push the puck, but she pushed it a little too hard as the puck went way off the target and hit the back of the boat. Rhonda winced a little bit. "Of course, I never said I was GOOD at the sport..."

Arnold paused as he examined her body. "You know, I think your main issue is that you're trying a little too hard to push, when really, all you need is a slight light touch."

"How do you figure?" Rhonda asked as Arnold put down another puck.

"Just watch." The football headed kid said as he pointed to the puck. The girl watched in curiosity as Arnold waved his arm and slightly pushed the puck as it started to move over to the target. "Just pull your arm back, and slightly push the stick low so that the puck can easily glide through."

"Hmmm..." Rhonda paused as the boy bowed to her. Rhonda took the puck and the stick as she took her place. Gently, she placed the puck down and aimed the stick towards it. She closed her eyes and used her arm to gently nudge the stick into the puck, pushing it. Rhonda opened her eyes to see the puck sliding right towards the target. Her eyes widened in happiness as the football headed kid gave a grin.

"You see, that's all there is to it." Arnold smiled. "It's not really all that hard once you know what you're doing."

"Wow, Arnold, you're not only the best in sports, but a sweet guy who's more willing to help out a girl in need." Rhonda returned the smile.

Arnold slightly blushed as he said, "You know I would have done it for anybody..."

"I know... but I think it's special when you're the one who helps me." Rhonda sighed as she put the puck aside. "You know, Arnold, ever since we started going out, I've been feeling a big connection with you."

"Connection?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion, turning towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah, like a... bird arriving back to its old nest after being away for a couple months." Rhonda blushed. "If that makes any sense to you. You've been nothing but kind, considerate, and even protective of me, even when I didn't need it. And I'm grateful for all the times you've helped me out, make me behave a little... better. In a way, you're very wonderful, and, even though I say it plenty of times, you're the sweetest kid I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

The football headed kid gave a smile, before pausing. "You know, Rhonda, now that you're bringing it up... I've been having this big connection with you as well. I'll admit, you're a bit prideful, stubborn and full of yourself."

"Oh, thanks." Rhonda glared at her boyfriend, although she gave a warm smile, finding it hard to deny it.

"But deep within that, you're sweet and kind and always willing to help out people, pointing out their flaws, trying to get them to improve. You're sort of like me, in a way, wanting to help people through a fashion or appearance sense." Arnold said as he put a hand on his girlfriend's face. "Not only that, you're one of the few rich girls I know that is more than willing to hang out with middle-class kids like me and Gerald and everyone else."

"What can I say? You guys are probably the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing..." Rhonda smiled. "And Arnold? Thank you for the kind words. They really mean a lot to me, you know."

Arnold smiled as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, making her blush. "A lot of reasons why I like you-like you, beautiful."

"And I like-like you too, charming." Rhonda giggled, holding the boy's hand.

After a couple minutes of silence, Arnold looked over. "You know, why don't we finish the rest of our shuffleboard game, then we can eat something?"

"Good idea. You'll love what the cooks are preparing today!" Rhonda grinned as the two took their pushing sticks to continue their little game of shuffleboard, where Arnold would win against Rhonda.

As the two continued to enjoy their time together, not just with themselves, but with the seaside, they knew they would have plenty of memories together on that yacht, and Arnold couldn't wait to share it with his grandparents when he got back home.

* * *

And with that, this one-shot is done and complete! How did you guys like it? I know that it was a little short, but the idea of Arnold and Rhonda having a date on a yacht always fascinated me quite a bit, and well, I do love writing a lot of mushy Arnda stuff! If you guys wanted something longer, someday, I might revisit the idea in a different story, but for now, I think this one-shot will suffice! On another note, what do you guys think of me making an older Arnold x Rhonda story, when they're adults? I know the idea may sound blasphemous for you, but it's something I always wanted to try. Tell me what you guys think! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
